1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for allowing users to provide other individuals with a personalized representation of the user in a network environment, such as a cellular telephone network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless telephones have become more powerful with the inclusion of such features as cameras, address books, calendars and games. Many now include microprocessors, operating systems and memory which allow developers to provide limited applications for the phones. Phones now include the ability to play multimedia files including polyphonic ringtones, MP3 files, MPEG, AVI and QuickTime movies, and the like, in addition to displaying pictures taken on or downloaded to the phone.
Wireless phones have long been able to access the Internet via a Wireless Access Protocol (WAP) browser, and receive messages via SMS. A user on a wireless telephone connects via the wireless network to a server which enables the phone to read WAP enabled content. Most providers enable a user to access an email message account via the WAP browser, and/or provide short message service (SMS) messages directly to the user's phone. SMS allows users to receive abbreviated text messaging directly on the phone. Messages can actually be stored on the phone, but the storage available is limited to a very small amount of memory. In addition, no provision for handling attachments in SMS is available.
More recently, phones themselves have become powerful enough to utilize data connections over a carrier's network to manipulate data. For example, users of a carrier's network can download multimedia content to their phone, shop and download phone specific applications, and send and receive more robust messaging. Devices which have been combined with wireless phones, such as Research In Motion's Blackberry device, provide a user with enhanced message capabilities and attachment handling. These devices are specifically configured to provide contact and message applications over a wireless network.
Still, the majority of phones provide limited native address and contact data storage, and only SMS messaging capability. Some phones do allow users to associate images and specific ringtones with users in their phone's address book. Most wireless phones support caller ID, which displays the number of an incoming caller. Using this information, phones having imaging and multiple ringtone capabilities display an incoming caller's address book associated picture (if available) when the incoming call is received, and play a specially designated ringtone (if specified).
With the numerous different types of wireless phones and other communications devices available, a system which will enable a user to provide a personalized representation of themselves on other user's phones would be useful in allowing the user to identify themselves to other users.